Lost Beneath the Lies
by SapphirePetal
Summary: It has been years since the fall of Olympus and the world is now controlled by Kronos. But what mysteries lie beneath the beginning of his new rule and how did he truly gain power again in the first place? The answers lie in the past, but can the past be truly remembered again?


Hey guys! I know it has been a while but life has been hectic the last few years. I finally have a period of respite so I decided to start a new story to get back into the hang of things. I previously posted this on Wattpad with the name Celestial Spade, but I have decided to bring it over here and rewrite the story. So I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

He stood at the edge of the sea, staring at the ruins that lied before him.

He could tell it was once a magnificent city, brimming with mortals and monsters alike, all full of energy and life. He could see the ruins of once tall buildings, now reduced to merely a skeletal figure with rubble surrounding the base. In fact, there was a large amount of rubble to his side, a mess of green stone that seemed to be made of some kind of mineral, like copper. He could not tell what it had once been, but he guessed it was a sort of monument to something important due to the massive amount of stone that remained of it.

He then turned behind him to look at the sea, his nerves skyrocketing as he thought about what he was about to do. He tried to calm himself, reminding himself that his parents were away at another one of Uncle Kronos' parties.

There would be no way that they would know what he was about to do.

He took a deep breath as he slowly stepped onto the sandy shore before him. As soon as he did, he looked around wildly, waiting for a guard or something to jump him. He soon relaxed though, and let out a sigh of relief.

He then began to wander through the ruins before him, eager to see what was before him. He ran through streets filled with a mess from the past.

His eyes grew wide as he sped through the remains. All sorts of contraptions were strewn across the streets, all unlike anything he had ever seen before.

He stopped beside a massive hunk of what he guessed was metal. It was a large blue item that seemed to be a modified chariot. It had four wheels at the the bottom to support it and instead of being open aired, the item was covered with another sheet of metal. There was also a piece of glass on all sides of what he guessed was a vehicle. Inside of the vehicle were a bunch of chairs that looked a lot more comfy than the throne his father forced him to sit on during the rare times he was allowed out of the palace.

He wondered if maybe he could convince the ironworkers to make such a chair for him for those events.

He soon abandoned the vehicle though, instead deciding to wander through the streets once again.

As his curiosity began to wane though, he became aware of the more tragic parts of the ruins, the bodies. In his initial excitement, he had missed the bodies lining the street among the new contraptions.

That was not the case now.

He winced as he now recognized the bodies before him. He could feel a chill run through him at the sight of all the skeletons strewn throughout the streets. Perhaps if he had gone to the daily executions his uncle held, he would be more use to the sight, but for now it sent an unsettled feeling through him.

In addition to that chilling factor, he could now recognize the silence that filled the area. Not a sound could be heard but his own pounding footsteps, a sharp contrast to the noise and bustle of Mount Orthys.

He began to slow his steps, his nerves coming over him.

Perhaps it would be better to return home to the palace. After all, he had to be home before his parent's returned home from the party that night. If he was not home before then…

Well he did not want to think of what would happen.

He quickly turned around and began to speed through the ruins, intent on getting to the sea as fast as he possibly could. As he ran through the streets, though, he was all too aware of the silence that was beginning to come over him, filling his every molecule with unease.

Had he been [paying attention, however, he would have noticed the being before him and would have stopped in his tracks.

Unfortunately, though, he had not and instead ran directly into the being before him.

He winced a bit as he bounced off the being before him, leading to him falling on to the ground below him. However, he paid no mention to his pain, instead looking up in fear at the being he had just run into.

"... Father…. Fancy meeting you here?"

His father simply glared down at him, his green eyes filled with anger as he examined him.

"PERSEUS! WHAT IN GAIA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

His father's voice boomed over him, causing him to wince and instinctively move backward.

"Well… you see…"

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF KRONOS HAD FOUND YOU INSTEAD OF ME? DO YOU?! HE WOULD HAVE YOU BANISHED ON THE SPOT FOR DARING TO VISIT THIS ACCURSED LAND. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN COME HERE? ARE YOU THAT EAGER TO BE DISGRACED LIKE RHEA?"

He decided that perhaps it was not the smartest idea to respond to his father's rant. Doing so may end with him getting a worse punishment than he would already ahead. Instead, he merely hung his head in silence.

His father grew silent at this and soon he heard his father sigh deeply.

"Just… return to the palace. I will be there shortly to discuss your punishment." his father ordered.

He got up without a word, his fear not abated in the slightest. Still, he was able to bow, despite his fear.

"Yes King Oceanus."


End file.
